


Dengo

by lotuseannye



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuseannye/pseuds/lotuseannye
Summary: Dengo, no dicionário de língua portuguesa, remete a “lamentação infantil”, “manha” e até “meiguice”. Mas a origem da palavra vem do banto da língua Quicongo e tem um sentido mais profundo e ancestral: dengo é um pedido de aconchego no outro em meio ao duro cotidiano.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dengo

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto e seu universo não nos pertencem, essa fanfic foi publicada no Nyah! e no Archive of Our Own.
> 
> Lótus: *olhando a chuva* Espero que o uso da palavra não te incomode. Eu sei como você se sente com a noção de pertencimento dessas coisas.  
> Annye: *deitada no colo do Lótus* Dengo é uma palavra de origem africana, parte dessa nossa herança torta, dessa miscigenação forçada que é o Brasil, ela me lembra casa um pouco mais que qualquer outra palavra, parece fora de lugar usar ela para uma fanfic e não para um conto autoral, mais nosso.  
> Lótus: Eu posso usar outra, se você quiser.  
> Annye: *abraça mais* Não precisa, estranhamente você conseguiu prender bem o conceito…

Hoje foi um daqueles poucos dias sombrios em Konoha, havia tão poucos para eles nesses tempos de paz, mas hoje era um deles, Izuna queria dizer que ele podia entender a dor dos irmãos Senju como Madara, só que ele não podia. Hoje era aniversário da morte de Itama, um dos irmãos perdidos dos dois homens, e tanto quanto Izuna tinha seus próprios irmãos mortos ele não podia lembrar deles, jovem demais quando morreram, ele tem certeza que os amaria com o mesmo amor devotado que dirige a Madara na maior parte dos dias se os tivesse conhecido adequadamente, mas ele não conheceu, eles não cavaram um lugar para si mesmos em seu coração duro como Madara havia feito e só por isso ele nunca poderia entender a enormidade da dor que é perder um irmão assim.

Hashirama está deprimido, verdadeiramente deprimido, não aquela bobagem exagerada de todo dia, seus olhos não tem brilho e Madara navega atrás dele na Torre do Hokage como se temesse que o homem quebraria se ficasse sozinho, como ele faz duas vezes por ano pelo Senju e como ele o retribui três vezes. Nesses dias, quando o luto de Madara por seus irmãos dói mais que nunca, Izuna o abraça e se afasta, confiando nos companheiros de seu irmão para consolá-lo, Hashirama e Madara vão suportar o peso da dor um do outro e Mito vai manter os dois inteiros até a tormenta passar, coisa que ele nunca pode fazer porque não entendia, porque não sentia e finalmente podia parar de se sentir culpado sobre isso.

Tobirama é uma história totalmente diferente, seguindo o dia como se nada estivesse acontecendo, frio, duro, insensível, ignorando os olhares julgadores de Hashirama e, por muito tempo, de Madara. Ele esperava esse comportamento de seu irmão, afinal Tobirama desferiu o golpe que quase matou o único membro restante de sua família direta, Madara antagonizou o albino por meses e quase comprometeu a paz da aldeia em criação no primeiro ano deles lá, cutucando e incentivando silenciosamente o clã a fazer o mesmo, até Hashirama parecia estranhamente distante de seu irmão, aquele mesmo que jurou proteger, para agradar o Uchiha. Um dia a culpa o comeu o suficiente e Izuna contou o que ocasionou o maldito golpe, o genjutsu cruel usando os mesmo irmãos mortos contra o albino, o motivo foi despeito, Tobirama estava se segurando em suas ultimas lutar e Izuna não podia aceitar isso como um apoio silencioso que era, como um desejo de paz, a expressão de dor no rosto frio de seu rival foi o mais perto que ele chegou de entender a dor da perda de Madara e ele nunca esqueceu. Ainda assim o Senju nunca usou isso contra ele, suportando a desaprovação do irmão que amava e o ódio do clã Uchiha para protegê-lo. Madara parou sua campanha contra o albino no mesmo instante e contou a Hashirama em algum momento, se a forma como o homem parecia detestar suas tripas era um indicativo, mas o estrago já estava feito, Tobirama já estava alienado de sua família, fechado em sua fachada fria tanto quanto em sua casa/laboratório nos limites de Konoha, e nada consertaria isso. Mesmo que houvesse algo a se consertar, mais de quatro anos se passaram desde a fundação de Konoha e Hashirama ainda era incapaz de entender que nem todos sofrem como ele, que o amor estridente e fantasioso dele, Madara e Mito não era a única forma de amar.

Não, ele pensou enquanto voltava para sua casa no início da noite, nem tudo era sobre esse sentimento, sobre esse amor, haviam outras formas de sentir, Tobirama sabia disso, ele sofria profundamente pelos irmãos que ajudou a criar e que perdeu para um mundo duro, ele apenas não fazia isso como os irmãos mais velhos. Se não fosse assim, ele viajaria por três horas em sua velocidade máxima, todos os meses, para cuidar e honrar o túmulo do seus irmãos, ele não guardaria uma foto dos quatro irmãos Senju sorridentes em sua gaveta no escritório e outra em sua armadura, e ele não olharia as constelações amadas de Kawarama ou alimentaria os pássaros como Itama todos os dias.

Ele pegou um cobertor macio no sofá e se dirigiu para árvore onde seu companheiro estava sentado, agradecendo silenciosamente a brecha na armadura do homem por onde ele se esgueirou, enrolou os dois no tecido macio e o puxou para seu peito, sussurrando palavras só deles, palavras que falavam de um sentimento que era mais que o amor de seus irmãos, pronto para ficar ali o tempo que fosse preciso, os dois aconchegados, fazendo cafuné* um no outro e trocando beijos calmos, até que a dor da perda e da rejeição decidisse ir embora.

**Author's Note:**

> *Cafuné: Vem do quimbundo, significa acariciar/coçar a cabeça de alguém.  
> P.S Lótus: Sim, a Annye gosta muito de palavras, seus significados e sua origem, principalmente as derivadas de línguas latino-americanas nativas e africanas. Eu, por outro lado, só descobri isso depois que vi um post no Instagram e fui perguntar.  
> P.S. Annye: Isso foi pouco ou nada corrigido, então nos avisem se algo estiver fora de lugar.


End file.
